


浮世

by YearformAlice76



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearformAlice76/pseuds/YearformAlice76
Summary: 青涩中学生的初尝试





	浮世

浮世  
闷。  
吊扇在头顶知呀知呀的转，灯管上聚集着一堆飞虫，黑的绿的，没头没脑撞击着灯管，灰白的翅边缘泛起尖锐的光弧。一张陈年的蜘蛛网挂在上头，沾满了昆虫的残骸，被撞上去的活虫坠的支离破碎。王耀赶跑掉下来的小虫，它匆匆爬过试卷，sinx的断在x的上只留下一个黯淡的划痕，他把芯子倒出来，没墨了。  
周围都是笔划在试卷上的声音，笔袋里徒有一堆空笔芯，一只黑笔芯卡在高高的书堆下面，他扯了两下没抽出来倒是书堆失了平衡，轰然倒向了另一堆，可怕的连锁反应拉扯着更多书籍一起将势能转化为动能。  
幸好一双手拦住了即将发出巨大声响的坍塌事故，伊万稳住他摇摇欲坠的书堆，随带递上了一只新笔芯。王耀拨开自己粘在脸边的头发，冲伊万笑了笑。伊万不动声色把他的书堆又往自己快被书籍占满桌子上挪了挪。  
似乎起了点雾，黏糊糊的笼罩在他身边，笔尖触在被水汽弄潮试卷上晕开一圈墨色。王耀歪了歪头，伊万在看他摊在膝盖上的俄文书，提笔在旁边写下一串圆滚滚的俄文字母。  
他下个学期就要去俄罗斯了。真好啊，王耀想。哪里好呢？是那圆滚滚的俄文字母吗？是他突然脱了了高三繁忙的学业吗？都不是，那是什么呢，王耀晃晃被公式填满的脑子，说不出原因来。  
灯闪了一下。  
越来越闷热了，汗腺分泌的液体糊在皮肤上，头发并成一道耷拉在头皮上。不透气的校服闷的他喘不过气来，王耀迟疑了一下把扣子解开，将领口拉开了一点。  
伊万趴在书堆上看着王耀蹙着眉头思考的模样。他额头溢出的汗珠汇聚成一滴，顺着耷拉在耳边的头发滑下去，淌过细长的脖颈，头发被盘了起来，露出的脖子泛出一圈朦胧的白光。王耀把头发撩到耳后，黑色的发丝垂下来，割开白雾。汗珠滑下没入难得解开扣子敞开的领口，绕过凸出的锁骨。灯闪了几次，视觉暂留让伊万突然陷入黑暗的视野里都是王耀泛白的颈子和他漂亮的锁骨。  
渴。  
他突然想凑上去舔掉那颗不断往下滑的汗珠，舔过他瘦削的躯体。耀似乎往着瞟了一眼，伊万赶紧把脸埋进臂膀里，透过空隙紧张兮兮去瞄，还好耀只是转转脖子。于是少年又撑起来看，从头顶往下。王耀的肩骨吃力的撑着，衣服的肩线落到上臂，太瘦了他想。但印象中王耀似乎一直是这样瘦削，从他拉着行李箱和母亲住进他家对面开始。  
垫出来的高肩撑着他的小西服，他是只飞不起来的黑蝴蝶，疲惫的拖着翅膀，精致的翅膀沾满了灰尘，整个人灰蒙蒙的像旧时的黑白相片，只有眼睛泛起琥珀的色彩。  
王耀拖着的行李箱里都是书，他喜欢读书，总如一只寄居蟹经常安静的窝在高高的书堆中间，守着自己孤单的围城——里面的人出不去，外面的人进不来。身躯生根，一双琥珀色的眸子怯生生望向被切割的天空，流露出一丝难以察觉的期望。于是伊万跨过了书堆把王耀抱起来拿走他手中的书，王耀扬起头来，眼睛亮晶晶的。那是雾都里的灯塔。  
灯光跳了两下。  
伊万往王耀那靠了靠，寻思如何要他多长几块肉。  
灯灭了。  
突如其来的黑暗降临，王耀迷茫的抬起头，伊万比他反应快拉着他躲到桌子底下。楼下爆出一阵欢呼嚎叫，妖魔鬼怪在黑暗中显型。班级里乱成一团，班主任在台上拉高了声音呵斥淹没在桌椅拖动和书堆坍塌的巨响里，轰隆隆的脚步声使楼房发出沉闷的呻吟。  
王耀看向窗外。雷雨欲来，乌云压城，掩盖明月。这座城市没有星星，超新星爆炸后的光芒透不过城镇上空大片的灰尘颗粒。  
王耀从未见过星河，无论身在何处，永恒漆黑的夜空吊着一轮玉盘。但现在连月也没有了，四下乱成一团，颇有一种世界末日降临的意味。他往伊万怀里缩了缩，脑袋搁在伊万肩上。伊万收紧了怀抱，侧过头，唇贴王耀的颈子上。  
躁动渐渐平复，学校来了通知因为停电而暂时放假，王耀借着伊万手机的亮光收拾了书包。伊万顺手拿着王耀沉重的书包，王耀伸手去抢被伊万轻易的拐下了楼梯。哦，该死的种族优势！  
后面，王耀甚至连家门都没碰到就被伊万提着衣领拉到自己家。  
“放开我，伊万，我要回家洗澡。”  
“阿姨出差去了，耀今晚来我家吧。”暴君对他的话语充耳不闻，拽着耀进了家门。  
伊万的父母瞬间迎上来，耀勉强扯出一个尴尬的笑容，低着头被伊万牵进了房间里。  
伊万家饭桌上的气氛一直很活跃，桌上的烛火都被人们的笑声逗的摇晃不已。记忆里家里的餐桌上一直弥漫着凝重的氛围，连咀嚼的声音都刻意放低，父母优雅而快速的补充营养物质，模样蒙了雾气模糊不清。  
桌上有杯冷透了的开水，冒出泛出一股阴冷的死气。地砖冷冰冰的，一家人机械般进行日常生活，连偶尔的关心也显得一板一眼，像是一个有着既定剧本的默剧。没有争吵，没有通知，母亲就那样一言不发拿着离婚协议，牵着自己离开了名为家的地方。一个枯燥乏味的故事平淡而沉默的走向既定的结尾。  
伊万的父母却不是这样。那是个热闹的花海。面对自己的询问伊万表现出一副头疼的模样，王耀把脑袋搁到他胸膛上，看着他的眼睛，然后伊万突然就不说话了。王耀困惑的眨眨眼睛，丝毫没注意到宽大领口泄出的大片春光—突出的锁骨，深色的乳..首，最后是平坦的小腹，一览无余。伊万突然觉得头脑发热，血液高速流动让他脸颊红润起来，他敷衍了几句便把耀拉进怀里岔开了话题。  
王耀咬着筷子，呆呆盯着碗里的牛肉。伊万见状敲了敲他的碗，夹着牛肉抵到他嘴边。浓郁的汤汁抹到嘴唇上，王耀不情不愿张口，随后他好不容易平了的碗又被菜堆的高高的。  
吃完晚餐后王耀说什么都不肯留在伊万家，同样伊万也说什么都要跟去耀家里。台灯和蜡烛的光晃得人昏昏欲睡。伊万撩了一把他的后脑勺，一片潮气。  
“耀，要不我们看点色色的视频？”  
每个学院里总会偷尝禁果的男男女女，其中一些高傲的扬起头颅炫耀自己成熟的魅力。像只极力伸长脖颈的野鸭，展示漂亮的颈部羽毛。为什么是野鸭呐？因为学校的人工湖里只有他们，而且他们不顾一起高声炫耀正如鸭子一样聒噪。  
“实际上话语中一半内容都是伪造”伊万露出看到垃圾的神情“社会的渣滓。”  
“莫名帅呀，那种大人的样子”王耀眯着眼睛无意识的喃喃，风把他的头发卷起来，“伊万做过吗？”  
“没有——”伊万拉长了声音趴在栏杆上，“如果耀想做的话，考虑和我做怎么样？”  
现在是什么情况，大型爱情动作片鉴赏现场？王耀和伊万窝在一起看一个高大的男子把娇小的黑发“女子”按在床上上下其手。王耀晃了晃脚，努力把脑子的遗传图解甩掉，将目光放在他们为繁殖而进行的肉体纠缠上。  
“相当粗暴呢。”他蹭着脑袋嘀咕了一句，脸上的绒毛在灯光下泛起一层朦胧的光，水蜜桃般的美好，光影印在他的视网膜上呈现出一种迷离的色彩，但是他的眸子确实清澈见底，一切浮光丽影掠过眼帘不留痕迹。  
视频里黑发“女子”的衣摆被掀高，纤细的腰如水蛇般扭动起来，欲拒还迎。男子一把扯下“女子”的热裤然后握住了她的性器....一根性器？王耀一下愣住了。  
“那个家伙给了我什么东西？！”伊万愁着眉头伸手去关，心里却泛起巨浪，王耀常年不温不火的神色让他始终无法了解他的心意，像团柔软的棉花，任你揉捏挤压然后不声不响的恢复原状。  
“放啊，挺有意思的”王耀按住他的手，脸颊微微泛红，长发随着动作从肩上滑下来。躯体在光弧中勾出一条曼妙的曲线，让伊万想到了洛丽塔趴在草地上的场景，圣洁而情色。  
接下来像是打开了开关，两人接连打开了几部钙片。尤其是最后一部，淡金发的俄国教授把留着黑色中长发的少年压在办公桌上。少年曲线优美的双腿架在俄国教授肩上，后穴吞吐着粗劣的性器，随着抽插翻起红艳艳的肉花。身上更是精彩万分，青红交加的吻痕咬痕密布，乳首肿胀挺立，仿佛要溢出奶来。  
“婊子，才多久没喂你？又饿了？咬的这么紧。”俄国人往他的屁股上甩了一巴掌。少年雾气弥漫的眼里落出眼泪，一时没忍住发出一声带哭腔的气音，换来一阵猛烈的撞击。  
“唔..没有..哈啊!老师慢一点”少年漏出唇齿间的呻吟不断冲击两人的神经。  
该说自己长得过于大众化吗？又或许这仅仅只是巧合？代入感真是强烈的过分。王耀默默把口鼻埋进被褥里，呼出的水汽让眼前人体纠缠的动态愈发模糊。  
“耀，看起来很有感觉啊”伊万握住了耀的手背。王耀被突然起来的热度激的打了个寒颤，埋在被褥里的小脸露出花鹿般湿润的双眸。伊万喉结动了动翻身压到耀身上，脑袋埋进他的颈窝里。  
“啊！...唔啊.....老师..嗯...好涨”视频里的俄国人拿着教鞭少年屁股上抽了一击，少年惊叫着泛出一阵黏腻的呻吟，彻底染上春色的眼湾里荡起一层层涟漪。  
伊万沉重的呼吸打在颈侧，高大的体格压得王耀动弹不得。王耀能感觉到他的手顺着自己的胳膊往下滑滚烫的手心捏住自己的手腕。“伊万”他低低叫了一声，却感觉湿热的气息淌进耳内，烫的浑身战栗。  
“伊万！”  
“耀，耀。我们做好不好？”伊万亲了亲王耀的脸颊，话语中带着些许哀求，全无先前近乎失控的表现。气氛突然凝固，王耀又感觉到了那股无孔不入的潮气，黏腻的贴在皮肤上甚至通过空隙钻进了五脏六腑里，挥之不去。  
“抱歉，耀，是我冲动了，对不，唔。”伊万等了许久未有答复，心脏坠入深渊，一下一下的抽痛。他下周就要离开，这个节骨眼是，自己无论如何也不想被王耀讨厌。于是他赶忙手忙脚乱的从王耀身上爬起来，却不想被按住后脑勺，嘴唇贴在他肖想过无数次的地方。落下蜻蜓点水般的亲吻。  
“这个答复，可以吗？”  
分开后王耀看着自己，眼睛反射着光芒，如陨落的星辰一下在眼前炸开漫天碎光。体内的多巴胺浓度轰轰烈烈的飙起来，伊万猛地按住王耀的后脑勺，猴急的牙都磕到了一起。  
“ben”轻微的碎裂声，有什么东西悄悄的碎成了粉末。伊万的舌头在口腔里毫无章法的搅动，王耀感觉自己舌头都被吮吸的发麻，缺氧的脑袋嗡嗡响。他对着伊万的胸膛推了一把，伊万恋恋不舍的抽身，把闪着光的津液舔掉，又吻了吻王耀被润湿的嘴唇，尝到一丝血腥味。  
“丝，好像不是这样的”王耀舔了舔自己嘴唇上的豁口，初次体验带来的是被牙磕破的嘴唇，和缺氧的眩晕感。他想了想视频里他人粘在一起的双唇和迷离沉醉的神情总感觉哪里不对。伊万把王耀抱起来，一时间也有点不知所措。  
“耀，觉得应该怎么样？”  
王耀回忆了一下刚才看的视频，环住伊万的脖颈怯生生的探出一截舌尖。伊万怕在伤了王耀，只能安抚心中的猛兽小心的舔上舌尖，试探着深入。王耀慢慢的伸出舌头尝试与之相互纠缠然后着探入对方口中。一点点拂过牙床和上颚，王耀往上蹭了蹭，明显感到对方的手开始隔着衣物不老实的一遍遍抚摸自己的脊背。热度透过薄薄的衣物和皮肉注入到经脉气血中。伊万的嘴里，手上，还有相贴合的肌肤都是滚烫的，把一个恒温生物该有的热度传到自己的血脉里。  
鲜活温暖而滚烫，王耀没有缘由的寒冷，到这个家里日日夜夜持续渗入自己骨骼中的冰凉的死气突然开始发出刺耳的尖叫。  
烫！太烫了！但是王耀却撑起来捧住伊万的脸颊，极力的将舌头伸进他的口腔，直到无法呼吸，却还固执的睁着眼睛。透过那双眼睛，伊万又看到了那只黑蝴蝶，挣扎的煽动沾满泥水的翅膀。  
“耀，闭上眼睛。”  
贴的极近的脸庞甚至感觉到睫毛颤抖带来的空气流动，黑蝶在死了的空气里煽动起自己的羽翼。王耀合上眼帘静静地扬起头来，每个细胞舒展开来，等待着未知事物的降临。伊万看着他感觉自己宛如神明，虔诚的信徒为他将纤细而脆弱的脖颈高高扬起。伊万仔细得将亲吻细密轻柔的落在他的眉心，眼角，脸颊以回馈他至高信任，最后裹携着爱恋吻上了那微微开启的嘴唇。  
像温热的水慢慢从头顶淌下，然后流入口腔，带出一阵暧昧的水声。相连的银线断在半空中，落到王耀的衣领上晕开淡淡的水渍。伊万舔了舔耀的嘴唇，顺着水痕向下，在他窥视已久的颈子上舔舐亲吻故意发出一串“啾啾”的声响。  
王耀张了张嘴，好半天才在伊万咬住自己喉结的时候发出一串轻微的嘀咕。  
“别留下痕迹，伊万。我们还有上学。”  
伊万叼住王耀的喉结，眼里一片无辜的声色，而后猛的咬上锁骨，沾湿的衣物透出一个泛红的齿痕。王耀皱了皱眉，按住他的后脑勺用艳红舌尖剐蹭伊万的牙床，随后顺从地心引力的召唤一起倒在床铺上。  
伊万把耀的衣服从裤子里拉出来，两人唇舌纠缠不清，王耀腰侧的肌肤被伊万滚烫的手掌抚上，激灵灵颤了颤，空出手慌忙的去抓伊万的手腕。伊万把他所有声音堵进嘴里，反扣住王耀双手的手腕举过头顶，腾出一只手不断在他腰侧抚摸。王耀被迫弓起身子，扭动的躯体撩起一片火花，伊万被蹭的有点心猿意马，松开了扣住的手去扯他的上衣。王耀被长时间的深吻憋出一层生理眼泪，好不容易自由的双手焦急的推搡着却再度被扣住。  
“伊，伊万！”  
王耀比了半天口型，才让自己麻痹的唇舌发出声音。喊了两声伊万咬了口耀的肩膀猛地抬起头来， 紫眸宛是天边烧起来的云。王耀呜咽了一声气势陡然降下来，双手任然交叠在头顶，胸膛上下起伏，涨红了脸躺在床上不敢动弹。  
“耀，耀”伊万努力压下自身的欲望合上眼小幅度蹭耀颈窝，贴着他的耳朵小声喃喃。  
“伊万，起来，我自己来。”  
伊万磨磨蹭蹭的撑起来，看着平铺在床上的大片发丝晕出一层层虹色的光晕，撩起一缕发丝亲了亲，看虹色在黑浪里流动。王耀偷瞄了一眼，整张脸顷刻燥起来，迎着炽热的目光沉默得去解睡衣的扣子。  
伊万贴在耳边轻笑，亲吻耳垂，热气扑在脖子上。王耀条件反射耸了耸肩，动作未停。很快热气便挪到了腹部，温热的唇舌熨烫过肌肤，紧紧跟着解扣得手，最后甚至轻轻咬了口手指，无声的催促。  
王耀感觉自己正躺在正午海滩上，舒展身躯任温热的海浪一寸寸漫上肌肤。  
扣全开了。  
海潮漫到乳首上。伊万轻轻按压着深色的乳晕，别样的刺激让这具身体紧绷，使得那圆润的果实显得越发诱人。指腹与乳首的摩擦让王耀发出一声轻哼。  
“耀，难受吗？”伊万凑上去亲亲他皱起的眉间。刚触到禁忌的边缘，诱人的红苹果就吊在唇边，却无法张口，一时间伊万的过分体贴让王耀难堪不已。  
“不，万尼亚，请，请你继续。”王耀抓起伊万的手压到乳首上。让半熟的果实在大手的蹂躏下充血肿胀，饱胀红艳的宛如林间多汁的浆果，引诱着风尘仆仆的旅者吮吸其甘甜的汁液。  
疼痛与酥麻不断从胸前冲进大脑，王耀控制不住的把手插进伊万的头发里，咬着下唇接受陌生的情欲。  
“呀！”  
伊万轻咬了甜美的果实，猛地把王耀抵在床头，拉开双方宽松的睡裤。把双方精神的性器握在一起粗暴的撸动。  
“小耀，帮我帮帮我。”  
王耀被伊万追着吻，被抓住的手下意识握住了俩人高热的性器，被带着上下抚慰。凸起的血管不断碾轧，前精液弄湿了底部的毛发。王耀想着视频里那样用指甲蹭了蹭顶部的小孔，那个大家伙涨的更凶，液体淌的越厉害。伊万气息一滞报复性的剐蹭王耀的，张口叼住突出的乳首。王耀发出一阵混乱的喘息，也不甘示弱的伸手揉捏下方的卵蛋。  
到底是少年们的初次尝试，生涩而粗暴的行为很快让两人达到顶峰，并在伊万的刻意为之下全部溅射到王耀的躯干上，在带着星星点点红痕的肌肤上勾勒出淫糜的画作。  
王耀陷于的被褥中，柔和的躯体上开满了怒放的石楠花，层层叠叠的花瓣里透出星星点点红色的花蕊。顺着那瘦弱胸膛的起伏，拥挤的花瓣颤动着呼唤同伴向四周未知的处女地扎根盛开，慷慨往空中挥洒气息。让石楠花的气味在这狭小的空间里愈演愈烈。渗入他的气管让他的胸膛不受控制的上下起伏，让那些乳白色的小花向着远方肥沃的土壤里更为放肆的盛开。那些花儿呼唤着被孢子囊包裹的成熟精种，指示他们像更深处的红色土地进发，携带生命的基因扎根在王耀贫瘠的灵魂里焕发生机。  
背脊与织物磨蹭，直到躁动热气覆在他腿间的细肉上，王耀才后知后觉握紧手试图抓住什么。伊万靠在他腿根喘息，沉重的呼吸像是某种野兽。瞳孔放大，居高临下在阴影里露出一副近乎扭曲的面孔。食肉的猛兽嗅到了肉的鲜美，在暗处舔着利齿蠢蠢欲动。  
“耀，舒服吗？”


End file.
